


Into the  devil's  den

by melixx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Branding, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melixx/pseuds/melixx
Summary: Where Ben is a goodhearted young man and Hux is pure evil.





	1. The juggler

Once upon a time, lived in village known as Coruscant, a young man named Ben. His father was a poor but loving merchant and his mother had sadly died when he was just a little boy of four.

Ben was a diligent  son, every  morning  he woke up before dawn to work with his father and, only after dark and the end of his chores, he was allowed  to visit his master Luke. Every night Luke taught him about the ways of the force so that, one day, Ben could achieve his dream to become a Jedi master.  
Ben studied very hard, he was focused and didn't seem to know what fatigue meant. His father and master were very proud.

One Sunday, returning with his father from the temple, Ben noticed a very handsome man with long, flaming red hair juggling in the square of the village. It was late spring and the air was warm, the scent of flowers was strong and the crowd in front of him voiced with surprise at the many talents of the juggler. As ben and Han came closer, Ben noticed the artist was almost as tall as he was but thin and flexible as a blade of grass. Fast and elegant in his movements, he enchanted the villagers with games and songs.  
From the moment he saw Ben among  the spectators, he seemed to have eyes only for him, to exhibit only for his eyes.   
Ben and his father enjoyed  the redhead's show and Ben left in his chap all the money he had in his pockets, earning a special bow and a broad smile in return.

The following  week Ben couldn't  think  of anything  else  but  the redhead juggler, how elegant  he was  in his  movements, how precise, how handsome.  Ben knew nothing about him,  not even his  name, yet every time  he thought of him, his heart  raced madly. He couldn't concentrate on his work  or studies  anymore, his only, constant, thought was the juggler, he couldn't wait for next Sunday to to see him again and, maybe, even summon the courage to  talk to  him.

On temple day, Ben couldn't contain his elation anymore; he fidgeted over the bench in the temple and left behind his father on his way home but, when he arrived in the village square, the juggler wasn't  there.  
Ben sat by the well and waited for hours, but the square remained empty, no sign of the read-head. When the moon was high in the starry sky Ben decided it was time to walk home, realizing he probably wasn't going to see the juggler again.

Days passed in a grey blur for Ben, feeling empty all the same. Ben worked hard, as always, and studied even harder but his father noticed something was off with him. Ben wasn't acting as the calm, sweet, good humored young man he was and Han started worrying.

Weeks went by and the juggler didn't return. Ben tried to stop thinking about him, resuming his routine of work and study. In August his master left the temple to visit the city of Yavin-4 in search of new apprentices and Ben was left behind to study on his own, with precise instructions by his uncle.  
Ben went diligently at the temple every night to study the sacred books and meditate on the force, enjoying the freedom of picking his reads in his master's absence. One night, after a particularly centering meditation, returning home from the temple Ben felt an unusual tingling sensation, as if the night was calling him, inviting him to explore.  
The air was finally cool, a blessing after a particularly hot day, the crickets were singing and a full moon was high, turning the surroundings into something magical, ethereal.  
Ben diverted from his usual path and walked towards the woods that bordered his village, pervaded by a sudden need to swim in the cool waters of its small pond.  
He was excited and run his way through the woods, couldn't wait to take his clothes off and dive into the still, fresh water. When he reached the inner outskirts of the forest and was close tho the bank of the pond he noted something moving near the water, a tall, slim, male figure with waist long hair, dancing naked by the edge of the lake, bathing in the moonlight.  
Ben stopped dead, struggling to quiet his breathing and be silent. He desperately wanted that man to be the juggler, see what he was up to

When his heart had stopped drumming in his ears and his breath had slowed down, Ben heard a rhythmic, melodic chanting spreading through the trees, calling, inviting, commanding him to leave his hiding place and join the dancing.  
Ben walked slowly towards the source of the chanting, his eyes fixed on the dancer, who not once had turned towards him, dancing with his legs knee-deep in the calm water.  
Ben reached the banks and undressed, leaving his clothes at his feet, on the dry sand and coming closer the naked figure in front of him, who danced apparently unaware of Ben's presence.

The singing had ceased. The crickets were mute. The air was still and the silence so complete to feel unreal. The man in front him had ceased his dancing and stood immobile in the water, waiting.  
Ben lifted a hand to move a long, soft lock of red hair away from the man's shoulder, as he felt he had to, uncovering an apple-size mark on the otherwise candid skin. It was a thin hexagon with a sort of black sun encircled in it. It was the First Order mark.

Ben stepped back, afraid, now, to even touch the man. He had heard stories about the first order clan, about its wicked blood rituals and human sacrifices.  
Sadly for Ben, it was too late to step back.  
The dancer turned to face him and Ben's heart sank, recognizing the juggler's beautiful features.  
"You came, at last." He smiled charmingly. He was the most beautiful thing Ben had ever laid his eyes upon. His smile so sweet, inviting, the touch of his hand so cool over Ben's heated cheek.  
"Fear not, precious one. I mean you no harm." His voice was enchanting, a spell Ben couldn't resist.  
He leaned his face over the thin fingers, closing his eyes submissively, accepting his fate.  
A smooth thumb stroked his chin, sliding upwards to find his lips and parting them, sneaking inside to lay over the warm tongue.  
Ben was caught off guard and opened his eyes, startled; the thumb played with the point of his tongue while its owner stepped closer, circling his waist with the other hand, pressing their bodies together as he run a finger along his cleft. Ben exhaled when it reached his entrance.  
"Good boy. So willing to meet his destiny."  
He tugged tightly at Ben's hair, forcing a grunt of pain out of him and obliging him to bend his head over the man's lips.  
"Let go of your previous self, pet. You answered to my call; now you're mine to dispose of."  
The man pulled more forcefully to Ben's hair, obliging him to knee in the water. He pushed his face under the surface of the lake for three times, slowly, allowing him to breath in before each immersion.  
"I baptize you under the name of Kylo. What you were until yesterday is now dead. I am your sole master now. From this day on, you'll do as I say because your only desire is to please me."  
He let go of Kylo's hair and patted his head lightly.  
When Kylo lifted his eyes from the water, his irises were red and yellow, the only thing he wanted was to please his master.  
"Stand before me, Kylo, the moon is dying. We have to go home."

 


	2. Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's lots of blood. You've been warned.

They entered the woods, bare as the day they were born; his master walked a step forward and led the way, his hair dancing at the rhythm of his measured, harmonious movements. Kylo was right behind him, lost in his trance, feeling nothing but a blinding urge to prostrate at his master's feet and let him consume him.

They proceeded silently, deep into the thick of the forest, far from the known trails until a small, battered, windowless shack covered in poison ivy came into view.

When his master reached the door, he hummed something unintelligible under his breath and the door slid open on a dark room with low ceilings. He bent his head to enter it and disappeared inside. Kylo followed him without hesitation, ignoring the door locking at his back, apparently by its own volition.

At his master's soft command, candles lit up in all corners of a vast room with black and white marble paved floors, precious carpets adorned the center of the room, beautiful paintings decorated the walls.

Kylo had never seen a place so grand before, nor that he could remember anything previous his meeting with his master whom was, now, heading towards a descending staircase.

"Come, pet – he urged, as Kylo's gaze lingered on the dimly lit surroundings - I'm starving."

His voice was placid and cold, his blue eyes dwelling on Kylo's large frame, his strong arms, the endearing line of his marble ass, pondering the value of his prey.

"You'll be a perfect offering for Her – he said to himself - Now hurry, pet." His master gestured to him impatiently; so he followed, an obedient shadow, down the stairs and the empty, long corridors.

Candles lit up as they walked through the daedalus of aisles; six different doors opened on each one. When they arrived in what appeared to be last corridor, the sixth door opened before them on a large room with stone walls and carpeted floors. A huge fireplace faced them from the far side of the room, where burned a fire so big it's only light was enough to lit the entire room.

A squared block of unpolished granite was placed in front of the fireplace, a tub had been superbly chiseled in the rough stone and was now filled with a thick, dark fluid: the smell of blood was unmistakable.

His master dipped his limbs first, in a smooth, deliberate movement; an alluring display meant only to fed his narcissistic ego. He reached for Kylo, offering his hand and guiding him gently inside the tub, until their bodies were floating in each other's arms.

His master massaged Kylo's shoulders, kneading his muscles to release their tension; he did not make a sound nor moved, he simply sat obliviously in his master's lap.

When he was finished, he had Kylo turn around and kneel between his legs', rubbing the skin of his face and chest with warm blood, chanting soothingly in a forgotten language.

"This will purify you, my pet. Any trace of your last self will be erased permanently, for Her benefit of course, but for yours as well. We don't want you running around naked into the village, prattling about your master. Do we? - He paused, digging two blue, deadly holes in Kylo's soul. - I can tell it is already working, I can perceive the change."

Kylo's red eyes were lost in his master's, his mind serene, his heart content of how pleased his master was of him.

"Now show me your devotion." 

They swapped positions and Kylo mechanically bathed his master, massaging his skin with care in the exact spots where he had been touched, mimicking the pressure of his touch.

His master lay over Kylo's chest, resting his head between his neck and shoulder, stroking the thick, smooth skin of his limbs; the light of the fire danced over the walls projecting shifting patterns; the silence in the cellar was absolute.

His master sighed in relaxation, following the changing images on the walls before turning to the automaton he'd created.

"What I ask of you now it might be slightly against the rules, but I'm sure you'll be happy to keep our secret, will you? - he didn't wait for an answer. He lifted one of Kylo's hands and sucked his fingers, rivulets of blood ruining down his immaculate chin. He chuckled at the sensation, toying with the thick digits. - How old are you, pet?"

Kylo answered flatly "Eighteen, Master."

"And why, on earth, are you still a virgin? You are handsome, healthy and I can tell your cock is working properly, considering how it's pressing against my spine." He paused for an answer but Kylo didn't offer any, as he'd been compelled to forget about his past. He responded instead:

"You can have my virginity, master. I'm yours to take, body and soul."

His master smiled, almost sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't have those. This is what we owe Her. However, if you do as I say, I might have you tomorrow and, maybe, I'll be even allowed to keep you, if you'll do as I say."

His master gifted him with one of his precious smiles, a promise of what he might be rewarded with in a never too close future.

"Now, be a good pet and bring me off."

He stood, looking devilish at his obedient toy, presenting his cock coated in blood for Kylo's lips to suck.

The young man parted them mechanically and begun to work on it, offering sounds of enjoyment as his master held his head to fuck the plush, red, shiny lips until he had reached his pleasure.

As Kylo gulped his sperm down, looking at him adoringly, with his perfect body covered in blood, he wandered if, this time, he would truly be allowed to keep his pet.

It would have been a real waste to have to kill him.


	3. Shakled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture. Pain. Suffering. Nothing more.

After the purifying ritual, his master conduced him to a washing chamber, where he rinsed the blood off of their bodies, then he prepared Kylo for the sacrifice.  

He meticulously combed his curls down, adorning the long, wavy, raven hair with white pearls and jasmine flowers; He carefully applied a lotion on his skin to make it shine, taking good care of the hidden, sensitive spots and massaging them attentively, savoring what might be his last chance to touch his perfect toy. He produced a special red ointment and he used it to embellish Kylo's lips and cheeks. The final piece of the dressing ceremony was a black feather cape, which his master laid over Kylo's shoulders, with a satisfied expression, before taking a step back to admire his work. The young man resembled a ruthless emperor ready to crash his enemies. 

"You are the most magnificent among the thousands of virgins I offered Her. She will be delighted  with you."

The gratification in his master's voice filled Kylo's, otherwise empty, chest with pride.

"It's time to go, now. Remember what I said earlier on. Please Her as if you were pleasing me; It's the only way you might earn Her favor, and be able to come back to me. I know you'll be good, pet; that's why I chose you."

Kylo nodded docilely. He watched his master for a moment, pensively, then he said with determination, stepping the line and talking without being requested. 

"Master, you haven't eaten, yet you said you were hungry." 

When he heard those words, so mundane, so unexpected, his master was already directed outside the room. He had to stop. The sentiment Kylo had expressed was so simple, and yet so powerful, it had caused an intense turmoil in the apparently young master; so much so he had swayed. He had never experienced feelings before and was unsure on how to react to them, so he chose to ignore them.

"You haven't been asked to talk, boy. Come along." 

They left the washing chamber and advanced, barefooted, across the depths of the devil's den. His master was always a step ahead, leading the way and waving hypnotically his red mane before a mesmerized Kylo.

He was completely lost, and barely understood where he was or what was going to happen to him, nor he cared. He didn't try to remember the path he took, from the lake to the shack; there weren't any reason for him to go back. He wasn't trapped or in danger: he simply knew his Mistress needed a good pet so he followed gladly, sure that after his trial his reward would be granted.

 

They stopped by a tall, wooden, thick, arched door. His master knocked firmly for three times, then he opened it, moving aside to let Kylo in first.  

The ceiling was impressively high. Pale light filtered through narrow windows adorned with colored glasses; the stone walls isolated the room from the summer heat so much so Kylo's naked body covered in goosebumps as he set foot inside the room. 

A magnificent red velvet throne occupied the center of the far wall. Seated sideways over it, there was a beautiful tall, blonde woman; she looked murderous, wearing a ruby-encrusted  black crown over her head, and waving a scepter-like-whiplash. The blond demon was eating grapes, and as they came closer,she smiled deadly.

"Hux. Finally. I thought you run away with my sacrifice." Her voice was sleek, her eyes promised pain and suffering.  He knelt in her presence, showing complete submission.

"I would never do such a thing, Mistress." Her lips twitched in annoyance.

"Don't 'Mistress' me. It's dull and I deserve better. - She snapped, sharply – What have you brought me today? I do hope, for your own sake, that he's worth the time I waited for you to deliver him. I'm ravenous!" Hux answered from his kneeling place on the cold marble floor.

"You won't be disappointed, Mistress. He's the finest you've had in years." He pushed Kylo on the small of his back with his opened palm; a shiver run through his spine in doing so.

'Remember what I told you.' Kylo heard his master's voice in his head, touching his mind so delicately, so purely, it gave him the strength and courage to face any foreseeable danger. He wanted to answer <<I'll face anything to be allowed to come back to you, my Master.>> but he was also afraid that the smallest gesture from him would bring the wrath of the blond, devilish Mistress on them both; so he lowered his gaze and walked towards the throne, where she awaited  impatiently, waving  her whip again her bare thigh with rhythmical cadence. He keeled before her too, offering his neck in sign of submission. She nodded smugly. 

"Stand up, boy. Let me apprise you." She sounded pleased. He rose proudly before her, impatient.

"Well done Hux. You choose wisely. Now bring him to my chambers, put your restrainer on and get him ready. I want you to assist me this time, to reward you for your good judgment."

She caressed Kylo's face with the handle of her whip, moving it down over his chest and flat  abdomen. When she reached his groin, she stroked his soft cock under Hux's burning gaze; she hit it lightly, making Kylo squirt, causing in both men a sudden erection.

She smiled coldly, shaking her head.

"Put your restrainer on, beast, the cilice as well. You're too involved with this one already. I won't have you spilling your filth anywhere near me." The distaste in her voice was clear as day. "Have I made myself clear?" She growled ominously.

"Yes, Mistress." Hux kowtowed, waiting for the pain to come. 

"I'll inspect him when he's ready, and if you tried to feed me your scraps.. Well let's hope you haven't. Or you might have to separate from that nice appendix you're flaunting before me. You are aware I don't made idle threats. Aren't you?" 

"Yes, Mistress." Echoed Hux. 

"Off you go, then. I gave you a task to fulfill." She dismissed him with a wave of her whip, slashing his back as he turned towards the door. 

He flinched in pain and thanked His Mistress, walking Kylo outside the cool hall. 

 

Hux led his silent pet in their Mistress' chambers, too humiliated and infuriated to feel the pain on his back. The room was barely lit, but Hux moved swiftly, accustomed to the ambient. He guided Kylo to a wooden table, released the hook of his cloak and slid it off from his chiseled shoulders, then he ordered him to lay over the smooth surface, securing his ankles and wrists with cold, iron shackles.

He blindfolded him and rubbed abundant doses of a thick fluid over his skin, without the previous care. Now he was unconcerned, detached, impersonal. For the first time since Kylo had followed his Master in that desolated place, something resembling a jolt of fear run through him. His master seemed to have read his mind because he soothed him, moving a lock of hair from his temple. 

'Don't be afraid, pet. Whatever She does, don't scream. It would only fuel her appetite. She craves your pain. If She doesn't get it, she'll tire of you and will ask me to dispose of her scraps. Give her one, small tear and she'll devour you. Literally.' His master sent the precious advice in his head, with gentle, tranquilizing voice, before he disappeared behind a door, leaving Kylo alone, in the devil's den.

 

After what felt like a lifetime, Kylo heard something: footsteps approaching from the hallway, cabinets opening and closing, iron tools clashing together, chocked laments. Kylo was cold, hungry, uneasy at the thought his master had deserted him. 

Suddenly soft, cool leather strings of his Mistress' whip brushed over his chest, capturing his attention by drawing circles over his anointed pectorals. He tensed slightly at the touch, but mindful of Hux's warning, he tried to focus on his goal and imposed himself to be still. 

"That's what I call a nice offering." Said the voluptuous voice of his Mistress. A gloved hand traced a line from his sealed lips, down to his neck and chest. 

" I'm still not sure if he picked you for my pleasure, or for his own." Her tone morphed from sensual into lethal, then Kylo thought he'd heard a muffled voice responding to his Mistress, in a desperate, inarticulate, incomprehensible plea. He turned blindly towards the second voice, freezing in terror as he realized to whom that voice belonged. 

"I dare say the interest is mutual." His Mistress exclaimed as something hot burned Kylo's thigh, releasing in the air the atrocious smell of burnt flash and hair. The pain was excruciating. He bit his lip to avoid screaming, in vain, as a muffled, guttural sound escaped him nonetheless. 

'Please don't hurt him. Please.' 

Hux's voice pleaded in Kylo's head, while his actual words sounded more like a chocked gibberish. The pain in Kylo's leg was atrocious, but worst of it all was the awareness that his sufferings were only a sour appetizer in his mistress feast, the main course being his imminent death.  

She came closer and bent to his ear, licking the cold sweat from his temple.

"Let's see if you're worthy of his interest and betrayal."  

She pulled his hair so hard he thought she was scalping him. A brain splintering twinge hit him and, again, he bit his lip to suffocate a scream, the too familiar aroma of blood washing over his taste-buds, as his head pounded in agony. He had to say goodbye to his master, he wasn't strong enough to face this fate. 

'Where are you, Master? What has she done to you?' He thought straight to him, hoping his Mistress couldn’t read his thoughts and too desperate to remain silent. 

'I'm here, pet. Right in front of you. She had me tied up and gagged. You're behaving perfectly, my boy. I'm sure she'll release you soon. Be strong, young one.' 

His master sounded sure of his allegations and Kylo did as he commanded, soldiering through the cutting, the bleeding, the branding.

More his Mistress tried to hurt him, deeper Kylo went into his meditation, locking his consciousness up to protect his mind from crumbling under the incessant torture. 

"Why are you resisting me!" She screamed in an outburst of rage. 

"I want what is due to me! GIVE ME YOUR PAIN NOW!" She shrieked before grubbing Kylo's head and biting half of his ear off.

He felt nothing for a while. Warm drops of blood were leaking over the back of his head, down is neck. A steady pulsing followed, then came the flashing, blinding pain. 

 

He wished he had passed out. He wished he was dead already. He thought: 

'If I hold my breath long enough I might lose consciousness and maybe, maybe, she would get tired of me and let me be or, better more, she would kill me.' 

"Please. Kill me. Please." Kylo begged in a broken whisper. 

 

No one answered.


End file.
